


Elucidation

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Communication, Multi, POV Eric Myers, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Eric and Jen clarify who they are to each other since they both love Wes. They agree to go on a date.





	Elucidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychoroach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/gifts).



Jen is sitting behind his desk, reading the book he’s only halfway through. Eric pauses in the doorway to frown at her. He considers turning on his heels and leaving. He doesn’t need to stay up late working on paperwork, he’s just been using that as an excuse to avoid Wes and Jen since they’ve all gotten back to Silver Hills after the team up with the Wild Force rangers. He doesn’t have anything more to say to Jen. She’s the one who decided to stay. Wes is the one who looks at her with love and looks at him with, well Eric isn’t exactly sure. He’s only really had one conversation with Wes about Jen staying and he hadn’t let Wes apologize. It’s not like Wes had promised him anything. They live together, but they have separate bedrooms. They’d only been on one date, they can go back to being friends. Eric is fine with them just being friends. He’s not fine with Jen gloating from behind his desk.

“Are you planning on taking this home?” she asks. She knows she’s at his desk. 

There goes his small glimmer of hope that she thought she was sitting at Wes’ desk. He really needs a new place to live, Eric tells himself. He’s not going to be able to keep slipping in after they’ve gone to bed and leaving for work before they get up. Eventually he’s going to see them being all over each other and happy. He’s can’t do that to himself.

She glances up at him, tilting her head with a worrying frown.

“Yes,” he answers.

She nods, before she takes a post it and folds it in half. She uses it to mark her place. “Have you eaten recently?”

“I have a granola bar in my desk.”

She raises her eyebrows, then shakes her head. She takes a breath and squares her shoulders. Is she telling him to move out? He’s barely been there. His name is on the lease. “I’m glad Trip’s not here.”

“What?”

“If that much emotion is on your face, your emotions and thoughts must be really loud,” she comments. “I’m sorry. I think we should’ve talked before I moved in, not Wes.”

“It’s his place too.”

“And it’s yours.”

“You don’t have anywhere else to go,” he manages to grit out, then mentally berates himself for being too nice in this situation.

She taps her fingers against her lips and closes his book. “I have two points to make, then a question. Is that okay?”

He crosses his arms across his chest and nods.

She sighs and leans back into his chair, as if the fact that his doesn’t lean back the way Wes’ chair does is comfortable, almost familiar. “First point, I could’ve found somewhere else. The Wild Force rangers would’ve been welcoming and there are other former rangers in the area who are already reaching out to make friends with me and help me get settled into this time period. Second point, I think we’re both very fortunate that it’s Wes we’re in love with. He does love you.”

“He loves you,” Eric contradicts. He’s been avoiding this argument because he wants Wes to be happy, but if she wants this argument then that’s on her.

“And he loves you,” she counters, “Which leads to my question, have you dated women?”

“Occasionally. I don’t want you trying to set me up with former rangers.” 

Her lips curve up in what Eric thinks is amusement before she reveals, “That unfortunate, because I’m planning to seduce you.”

“I…” Eric stalls, not sure how to respond. Does Wes know about this?

“Do you find me attractive?”

He thinks about watching her lead her team. He thinks about trusting her when they were fighting together. He thinks about seeing her in leather. He blinks slowly, then shakes his head. “I’m not going to hurt Wes.”

“Let me clarify, Wes is willing to share and I’m hoping you’re willing to share too.”

Eric stares at Jen, then manages to ask, “Share?”

“Yes.”

“Share how?” he attempts to clarify further.

“All three of us in a relationship together. That’s why I’m letting you know I plan to seduce you. I guess I should’ve said that Wes and I plan to seduce you.”

“Does Wes know about this?” Eric asks as he resist the urge to grab Wes’ chair and use it to sit across from her. He can’t stand the way it leans back easily, he always feels like it’ll tip over.

“Yes. I love him. He loves both of us and it’s pretty clear you love him. He and I are still figuring out how we fit and from what he’s said you two were starting to figure out how you fit. So, I’d like to take you to dinner, hopefully start figuring out if the two of us can fit too. If we can’t that’s okay and I’m still willing to share Wes and think we both know his heart is big enough to love both of us.”

Eric tells himself to either tell her that he’s willing to date Wes and let Wes date her or tell her that he’s washing his hands of both of them, instead he finds himself warning her, “I don’t fall in love easily.”

“I don’t either, but why don’t we start with dinner?”

Eric nods, then asks, “If I decide I’m not interested in you, you’ll be comfortable with me dating Wes?”

“Yes,” she tells him as she stands and grabs his book. As she walks over to him, he isn’t sure what to make of his thought that her purposeful stride is attractive. She stops in front of him. “I’m going be asking for the same, that if I decide I’m not interested in you, that you be comfortable with both of us dating Wes.”

“What if Wes decides he’s not interest in one of us?”

“He is,” she reassures. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Jen leans in. “How do you think he’s going to look when we’re both seducing him?”

Eric wets his lips, suddenly realizing just how much he wants to see Wes’ face when he realizes he can have both of them at the same time.

“Yes, exactly,” Jen agrees. “Maybe we can get him to stop sleeping on the couch.”

“He’s not sleeping with you?”

Jen shakes her head. “You didn’t notice?”

“I’ve been coming in through the kitchen,” Eric confesses.

“I tried to sleep on the couch, but he insisted I take his bed. I suggested taking turns or seeing if you were willing to share.”

“We haven’t really talked. I was avoiding you both,” Eric tells her. 

“I know.”

“We should set up a schedule, everyone takes turns on the couch until we want to share beds. We’re going to need bigger beds if the three of us want to share,” Eric lets himself think out loud.

Jen grins.

“Wes and I both have our own space, but you don’t,” Eric continues, then stops. “We could turn the office into another bedroom.”

“I’m think eventually the three of us share a room, though I suspect both you and I sometimes need our own space,” Jen says, then points out. “Besides you use the office or you would if you weren’t avoiding Wes and I.”

She tempers the sting of her words with a smile as she holds out her hand.

“I think I’m done doing that,” Eric agrees as he takes her hand. Their fingers thread together, and he’s surprised at how comfortable it makes him feel.


End file.
